ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Thunder and Lightning
Pokémon Thunder and Lightning is a Japanese adventure video game based on by . It is developed by and published by and , being released for Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 2DS/3DS on March 4th, 2021. Synopsis Set in the Roades region, a trainer explores it and discovers the actions of the villain team known as Team Whip. DLC Set immediately after the game, Sam finds out that the desert is the hideout of a villainous team and has to work with N to stop them. Characters Main *'Sam' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor if male and Grey Griffin if female) - a boy or girl who wants to become a Pokémon master and stumbles upon Team Whip. Supporting *'Professor Root' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - the Roades professor who studies the adaptation habits of Pokémon. *'Adrian' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal if male and Ashley Johnson if female) - Sam's friendly rival who is hinted to have a crush on him/her. *'Pokédex' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a portable device who gives Sam info about Pokémon and their stats. *'Sam's Mother' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - Sam's caring mother who wishes him well on his journey. *'Nurse Joy' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - several nurses who heal Pokémon. *'Officer Jenny' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - several policewomen who help humans and Pokémon alike. *'Clint' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - a ground gym leader who styles himself as a cowboy. *'Roger' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - a flying gym leader who is rather competitive. *'Davy' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a ghost gym leader who is rather mysterious. *'Evie' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a water gym leader who is pretty energetic. *'Linda' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a dragon gym leader who is also a country singer. *'Matthew' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - a fighting gym leader who loves to fight. *'Kristen' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a fire gym leader who, like her Pokémon, can be feisty. *'Ingrid' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - an ice gym leader who is known for her chill personality. *'Bill' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - a member of the Elite Four who uses dark Pokémon. *'Hillary' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - a member of the Elite Four who uses poison Pokémon. *'Silas' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - an older member of the Elite Four who specializes in rock. *'Annie' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - the champion of Roades who loves the thrill of the fight. Antagonists *'Team Whip', consisting of: **'Jasmyne' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - the leader of Team Whip who wants to sell and enslave Pokémon and make a world where Pokémon can't cause chaos. She is revealed to be a member of the Elite Four, specializing in steel Pokémon. **'Andre' (voiced by Nolan North) - Jasmyne's head admin who aids her in her plans. **'Maroon' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - an admin who is known for his rather cocky attitude and overconfidence in himself. **'Team Whip Grunts' (voiced by various) - grunts who work for Team Whip. *'Team Rocket', consisting of: **'John' (voiced by Richard McGonagle) - the head of the Roades section of Team Rocket. **'Kara' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Pokémon *'Giddyup' (vocal effects by Grey Griffin) - a grass horse-like Pokémon and a starter. **'Equestra' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a ground/grass horse-like Pokémon and Giddyup's evolution. **'Neigh' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a ground/grass horse-like Pokémon and Equestra's evolution. *'Blazull' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a fire bull-like Pokémon and a starter. **'Blazpede' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a poison/fire bull-like Pokémon and Blazull's evolution. **'Volcpede' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a poison/fire bull-like Pokémon and Blazpede's evolution. *'Waterchucker' (vocal effects by Mae Whitman) - a water beaver-like Pokémon and a starter. **'Beaverstorm' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - a fairy/water beaver-like Pokémon and Waterchucker's evolution. **'Beaverflood' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - a fairy/water beaver-like Pokémon and Beaverstorm's evolution. *'Dusteon' (vocal effects by Kath Soucie) - a ground Eeveelution. *'Tracteric' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a steel tractor-like Pokémon. *'Howlbite' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a psychic coyote-like Pokémon. **'Howlfang' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a psychic/dark coyote-like Pokémon and Howlbite's evolution. *'Revolt' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a steel humanoid-like Pokémon. **'Revolter' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a steel humanoid-like Pokémon. *'Robbin' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a flying robin-like Pokémon. **'Robbur' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a flying/fighting robin-like Pokémon. **'Robbank' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a flying/fighting robin-like Pokémon and Robbur's evolution. *'Alisplasher' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - a water aligator-like Pokémon. *'Windeigo' (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) - a ghost/flying type monster-like Pokémon. *'Grassjumper' (vocal effects by Kath Soucie) - a bug type grasshopper-like Pokémon. **'Grassrocker' (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) - a bug/rock grasshopper-like Pokémon. *'Umbround' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - a dark type guard dog-like Pokémon. **'Silhouwl' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - a dark type evolution of Umbround that evolves with a Moon Stone. *'Cattlash' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a normal type cow-like Pokémon that's known for always being in a good mood. *'Twide' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a grass type Pokémon that is very shy and hides inside of a leaf. **'Gaurest' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - Twide's evolution that has come out of its shell and become a true hero. **'Parathesis' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - Gaurest's grass/fighting final evolution that evolves via trading with any fighting type. *'Fliny' (vocal effects by Lara Jill Miller) - a tiny fire type Pokémon that isn't very powerful but tries its best. **'Descano' (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) - Fliny's large dragon/fire evolution that evolves at level 30. *'Danfu' (vocal effects by TBD) - a fighting type that is known for bobbing its head to the rhythm of beats. *'Uckling' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a tiny baige flying type bird Pokémon. **'Areinbow' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - Uckling's evolution that is known for its incredible beauty. *'Teakwo '(vocal effects by TBD) - a fighting type that enjoys battling enemies much tougher than itself. **'Judono '(vocal effects by TBD) - Teakwo's evolution which it evolves into if it has a high enough speed. **'Kraving' (vocal effects by TBD) - Teakwo's evolution which it evolves into if it has a high enough attack. *'Camcylops' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a rock type camel-like Pokémon and the fossil Pokémon. *'Cougrunt' (vocal effects by Mae Whitman) - a fairy cougar-like Pokémon. **'Cougroar' (vocal effects by Mae Whitman) - a fairy cougar-like Pokémon and Cougrunt's evolution. **'Roartress' (vocal effects by Mae Whitman) - a fairy/poison type Pokémon, Cougroar's evolution and the game's psuedo-Legendary. *'Tornadome' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a flying/poison tornado-like Pokémon it is also the Region's mythical. *'Lightnimoo' (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) - an electricity/flying cow-like Pokémon and one of the legendaries and mascots. *'Thundboar' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a ground/flying boar-like Pokémon and one of the legendaries and mascots. Variants *'Roades Tangela' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a ground variant of Tangela. *'Roades Woobat' (vocal effects by Grey Griffin) - a fire variant of Woobat. *'Roades Cacturne' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a rock/grass variant of Cacturne. *'Roades Buneary' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - a rock variant of Buneary. *'Roades Ekans' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a ground variant of Ekans. *'Roades Zigzagcoon' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a ghost type variant of Zigzagcoon. *'Roades Ursuring' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - an ice variant of Ursuring. *'Roades Skiddo' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a poison variant of Skiddo. Gyms and other areas *Seashore Town - start of journey. *Gulf City - town where you face Evie. *Touchdown City - town where you face Roger. *Neo City - city that hosts a Pokémon rodeo. *Diamond City - town where you face Clint. *Blackstone National Park - a national park where you can only catch one Pokémon. *Shooting Star City - City where you face Linda. *Alamo Town - Town where you face Davey. *Snowstorm City - city where you face Ingrid. *Scorch City - City where you face Kristen. *Roaring Punch City - City where you fight Matthew. *Evermore Island - the home of Victory Road, Elite Four, and Champion Annie. *The Frozen Deserts - a place covered in ice and an area unlocked primarily for the Post-Game. Plot The game begins with Sam waking up as their mom tells them that today is the day Professor Root would hand out Pokémon for young trainers. On the way there, they meet their friend, Adrian, who reveals that they have actually been raising a Pokémon of their own in their spare time (later revealed to be the starter that is super effective against your own). Sam then encounters Professor Root who says he has only three Pokémon left, being Giddyup, Blazull and Waterchucker. After picking their starter, Sam heads out and is challenged by Adrian, starting a battle with him just for fun. Whether the player loses or wins the battle, the game continues. After saying goodbye to their mother, Sam heads to Gulf City where the gym Leader Evie is. After Sam beats Evie, they notice that two strange figures are taking a few Robbins to an unidentified place. Noticing this, they follow the figures until they notice Sam. The two figures introduce themselves as Team Whip and orders Sam to leave. When Sam says no, the grunts fight him. After the incident, the grunts flee as Sam continues their journey. Sam arrives to Touchdown City where the gym leader Roger is. After defeating Roger, he tells Sam to keep up the good work as they leave the gym. While heading to the next gym, they bump into Adrian as they ask Sam if they want to fight again. Sam accepts this challenge as they fight with Sam winning. Adrian congratulates them as Sam continues their journey. While heading to the next gym, Sam arrives in a town known as Neo City. While exploring Neo City, Sam bumps into seemly another Team Whip grunt. The "grunt" reveals himself as Maroon one of "Team Whip's most trusted admins". He then quickly realizes that they were the one who stopped them in Gulf City. He then challenges them to a duel. Post-game TBD After completing the Team Rocket post-game story and possibly collecting the legendaries, Sam stumbles upon a frozen desert. After walking around in it, they find a man with green hair and a beard. The figure asks them if they want to learn how this desert was frozen. After saying yes, he says you will have to battle him. After defeating the stranger he reveals himself as N and he begins the story, ending in a cliffhanger. Animated adaption See Pokémon Ultimate Journey. An United States-France co-produced animated adaption of the game was eventually made, adapting a loose bit of the story as it follows the protagonists (split into Samuel and Lisa) in their journey to become a legendary trainer. Adrian becomes two separate characters as well: Andy and Adrian. It ended up including more seasons and exploring more regions. Pokémon Adventures See Pokémon Adventures Thunder and Lightning. The game has a manga adaptation in the Pokémon Adventures manga which, just like the other chapters, features heavy changes to the plot of the game. The manga takes place in the same continuity as the other chapters and follows both the male and female versions of Sam, named Thunder and Lightning, respectively, as well as the rival Adrian. Quotes * Trivia *This game differs from other Generation installments for being launched for a home console as well as voice actors appearing and having a more 3D open-world environment. *Team Whip is based on slave owners during the 1800s/pre-civil war. *Some gym leaders and the Elite Four members are based on real-life figures. **Clint is based on actor Clint Eastwood. **Roger is based on former NFL player Roger Staubach. **Davy is based on war hero Davy Crockett. **Bill and Hillary are based on former President Bill Clinton and former Secretary of State Hillary Clinton, respectively. Category:Video games Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas